


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by IntrovertedWife



Category: Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Adorable Alistair, Alistair Smut, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Alistair, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Snowed In, Warden Alistair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedWife/pseuds/IntrovertedWife
Summary: Despite the freezing cold weather, the Warden-Commander has work to do, but someone in her bed doesn't want her to leave the warmth of his arms.





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zimafreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimafreak/gifts), [Space_aged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_aged/gifts), [nlans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nlans/gifts), [Riana1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riana1/gifts), [Beckily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckily/gifts), [LilithRevised](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithRevised/gifts), [Atodd8200](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atodd8200/gifts), [Ms_Saboteur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Saboteur/gifts), [JCHB322](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCHB322/gifts).



The sexy Ali Santa is brought to us by [Voidtakeyou](http://voidtakeyou.tumblr.com/)

* * *

 

Sunbeams peeked through the frost-spackled windows, light dashing from the battlements of the Vigil directly into my eye. With a groan, I accepted that morning had once again returned to thedas and the Warden Commander was required in full regalia before her troops. Lifting a hand, I picked up the edge of the wool duvet, exposing my naked skin to the frozen air swirling around the fireless room.

Well, clothes would solve that problem at least.

Set in my duty, I shifted to inch across the bed when a hand wrapped tight to my stomach. It hung there a moment, limp as if it were thrown purely on accident. I stared at the wide grip caressing my nude curve, the bones flexing under the taut skin as he seemed to slip back to sleep. After taking a breath, I resumed my slide to work and the fingers dug in. There was no pain, but I couldn’t easily escape either.

Drowsy lips mumbled near the tuft of my hair yet clinging to the pillow, “It’s cold outside.”

“It’s cold everywhere,” I sighed to Alistair. It’d take nothing for me to pick his palm off, but I smiled at the gentle massage he worked against my lower belly.

“That’s not true,” his voice rose barely over a whisper as he wormed his body higher up our shared bed, “it’s warm here.” A naked leg swung over my hip, Alistair’s enviable strength enveloping his body around the back of mine. He was fast to tuck me into his embrace, the swipe of his chest hair — swaying with his breaths — tickled my back. His chin nestled into my knotted hair as he slid above me.

I smiled at the sinewy thigh pressing into mine, his taut muscle in stark relief even as he pretended to slumber. Though, the pronounced prick pulsing awake at the top of my buttocks gave away his ruse. But no. No, I had a duty to the people, the Wardens.

Shaking my head deeper into the pillow, I said, “I really can’t stay.”

The palm that’d guarded my stomach slid lower, his pad swooping over my piled curves as Alistair circled his fingers up to my hip. Gripping to the tender flesh, he pulled his lips to my ear and breathed, “Why not?”

“There’s a hundred things I need to do,” I sighed. The moment my lips opened for an explanation, his palm began to worry up and down my thigh, each stretch of his arm reminding me of the cock pressing against my spine.

“What could possibly be more important than this nice warm bed?” he murmured, his hot breath darting into my ear. The leg over my hip shifted, knotting around my own right leg and he turned his hips to pull me partially onto him. His exploring hand finished digging into my thigh muscle. With only two fingers barely touching my attentive skin, he graced them upward over the path of my inner thigh.

When they reached the crease, my lips parted and a sigh escaped, encouraging him to run his fingers clear down to grip onto an asscheek. No. I couldn’t let him win. Not like this. Maker, I’d never get anything done.

Spinning on my hip, I slid off the man who nearly had me splayed upon his body and begging for more. His soft brown eyes followed me, looking the perfect picture of innocence as I wagged a finger. “There’s plenty that requires my attention.”

“Such as?”

Maker’s breath, he was in a mood this morning. Despite my insistence I would leave the bed, a chill swarmed up my naked back and I tugged the comforter around while doling out my list. “Meeting with the Wardens, the Treasurer, going over the armory stocks, attending a tea with Bann…”

Alistair wormed a hand under me. Before I could ask what he was doing, he grabbed my hips and pulled my body right over top of his. The coverlet knotted in the manic burst, slipping off my backside to expose it to the frozen elements. I moved to yank it back down, even as I found myself with knees astride his hips, when Alistair beat me to it.

Certain in our cozy tent of sorts, those dangerous hands roamed over my waist, sliding down to my hips and back up as he stared deep into my eyes. His hair was flattened, the usually tall wisps collapsed against his forehead, and sleep clung to the rising crow’s feet. But the smile was the same one I met in the Kokari Wilds that feared I’d turn him into a toad. Absently, my sight darted down his heaving chest, delighted in the freckles that rose from within his splotchy sea of dark-blond chest hair like stars in the sky.

“They’ll talk,” I sighed, lost in his warm skin pressing to mine. A flush of heat curled off his flexing legs directly between my parted thighs. It was clear he was enjoying the gap in my legs as well, his wandering fingers constantly finding their way just near the tuft of hair.

Not about to give up in his game, Alistair wrapped a hand around the nape of my neck. His fingers tousled through my hair, guiding my mouth down to his. A chill hung upon his lip, as if the morning dew left a single icicle upon the snoring warden’s mouth. But when he lapped his tongue out, tasting both himself and me, heat tempted me to remain.

“You know how much of a gossip the Seneschal is,” I gasped, breaking before he pulled me into his trap. I twisted my head to the side as if to take in a cleansing air to clear my head, but that damn sultry fog knew too well how to ensnare me.

“So?” Alistair purred, his hot breath tickling from my ear down the line of my neck.

“So,” I gulped, struggling to remember what we were even arguing about. Right. My duty. “It’s not proper for everyone to gossip about the Warden Commander and her, um…”

Those strawberry blonde eyebrows shot up, his dusky eyes lightening as a joke came upon him, “Sword bringer?”

“Maker’s sake,” I groaned even while laughing. The proud length of said sword was nestled against my inner thigh adding to the long list of distractions I should be above. “You’re such a goof,” I smiled, tipping down to press a gentle kiss to his lips. “But I need to get ready.”

Before I could even slip away, he wrapped both hands tight to the small of my back. “Ready? In this terrible weather! It’s so cold out pigeons are ice blocks, you could skate across the Amaranthine ocean, all the golems have turned into frosty snow people!”

“Really?” I tried to be strict, but it was impossible with his impish grin on. Instead I had to settle for a small sigh and failing to tug away from his grip.

“If I let you leave this warm, toasty, oh so comfortable bed…” He shifted under me, the tip of his cock swiping for a beat over my spread loins. Andraste’s breath, why was he such a challenge? “You could freeze to death? Lose these perfect fingers, or your slightly weird looking toes.”

“Hey,” I called, staring down under the comforter at my ‘slightly-weird toes.’ “They have character.”

“Or,” he sat up, his puckered lips placing a kiss to the tip of my nose, “your cute little nose. I mean, it’s not as if I want to keep you all naked and sexy here in this bed with me the whole day. I’m doing it for your benefit.”

“Is that so?”

“It is a burden I must bear,” he sighed, a hand wiggling between our bodies to clasp to his chest.

Leaning forward, the bed buckling inward from all my weight, I glanced the tip of my nose against Alistair’s longer beak. “Then I shall alleviate you of that burden and rise for work.”

I meant to only give him a quick peck to table the conversation for later, but Alistair’s ability to play fool and also fox doomed me. Lightning quick, he scooped a hand to my cheek and parted his lips. They all but called for my tongue to taste him, to revel in the sunshine and sugar that accompanied Alistair even in the bleakest of winters. And I was too weak to resist.

Below, I felt his hand resume kneading into the muscles of my back, each twist softening a knot and causing me to groan. “Is there really something better out there in that frozen wasteland you call a throne room? Stay here in my warm arms and help heat up the bed. There’s nothing more important for you than that.”

“Tea with the Bann?” I sighed even while leaning into his machinations.

“Okay, sure, there’s tea with some snooty ‘I’m tenth generation floppilty-gibbert and you must kiss my gentrified arse!’” His impression caused me to snort, Alistair returning the chuckle, when those wandering hands broke from their massage. “Or this?” he smirked. His palms swerved down from my shoulders, dancing against the fleshy ribs.

I wasn’t certain where he was going until both suckered around my breasts. He backed off on the pressure instantly, but the memory of the first time I let him under my armor brought both a chuckle and thrill through my body. It ached to remain on top of him, and as he swirled over my nipples amplifying the heat between my thighs, my brain was tempted to let him.

“Inspecting the troops,” my tongue tossed out, sparks rolling across my eyes as Alistair corkscrewed around my nipples. Every soft tug, he’d flex his hips upward, his cock pulsing in time with my gasp of pleasure.

“Mmm,” he murmured, a hand gliding off of breast duty to scratch awake the skin along my flexing back. Planting his lips to the side of my neck, he began to pepper kisses up it, down, and into my collarbone. “Are you sure there isn’t something else in this bed you want to inspect? Give it a good once or twice over?”

As if I missed the innuendo, he thrust his hips once more just as he dug his fingers into my buttock. I gasped into his chest hair, my face tumbling to his flushed skin as I struggled to keep any semblance of balance. “I do believe _that_ is in working order,” I assured him even as my foolish lips pressed kisses through his strands of strawberry hair.

Lolling my tongue in a wide circle, I knocked the tip of it against his own nipple causing Alistair to groan. He slipped deeper into the bed, his body relaxing as he gave into my thorough ministrations. After licking and sucking upon the left, I turned my attention to right, when Alistair caught my chin in his hand.

Sweet brown eyes stared into mine, sweat already percolating upon his brow from the temptation. “It is so nice and warm,” he breathed. “Stay.”

“I really can’t. There’s so much to…to…” I licked my lips in thought, a pant stuttering from my lungs as my hips rocked against his. I wanted to stay, to fall into his arms for an hour, two, the entire day. To forget the cold, bleak midwinter while hiding under the covers with his naked body wrapped around mine.

Alistair staggered up to an elbow. He curled his fingertips back behind my ear, steading himself until he pulled my forehead to his. We were both panting, our bodies a sheen of perspiration. His thumb swiped under my cheekbone as if I had a blotch of chocolate there and he whispered, “Please stay.”

I kissed him with all the ferocity at my disposal, Alistair stumbling back into his pillow. My tongue twisted around his bottom lip, pulling it into my mouth so I could suck upon it. The groan from the man below me was so primal and perfect, I felt my own lungs ache to respond in kind.

Rising up, I sat away from his lips, his hungry hands tumbling to the bed. I kept a grip to the duvet trying to scatter from my shoulders to let the cold air in even while watching Alistair stare up at me. He was absently licking his lips as if he wanted me back there snogging his face off.

“If you really have to go,” he shrugged piling his hands upon his chest, “I won’t stop you.”

I glanced towards the door, well aware there had to be an entire Keep’s worth of people rising to stoke fires and prepare breakfast. When I whipped my head back, a great smirk twisted up my lips. Alistair’s confusion set in deeper until I parted my legs and slid up.

“Oh sweet Maker,” he gasped at the promise.

When I pulled him into me, the first inch burrowing through every resolve I had to leave, he cried, “Blessed something of someplace!”

My hands cupped to my shoulders, pinning the covers over us as I began to thrust hard onto his more-than-prepared soldier. He glided inward, Alistair shifting his hips so that each pierce drove his happy crown straight against my G-spot. The spine tingling pleasure erupted into an inferno, my body taking control as it set its mission for the big explosion.

Alistair was lost himself, the thighs under me stone as he dug his toes in and clenched. “Andraste!” he gasped, his palms scrabbling at first for my free-flying breasts. But when I moaned, my very being lit up like a barrel of gaatlock, he grabbed onto my hips instead.

His biceps flexed as he pulled me onto him, both of us begging for air as if we were drowning together. I started to swivel clockwise on each rise off him, and he had to throw a hand into his mouth. Teeth biting down on the heel of his palm, he cried something through the pleasure rampaging his own body.

Suddenly, he cupped both palms to my hips and hoisted me fully off him. I blinked in surprise, risking a glance down at his cock swerving through the air as if angry at its loss. Before I could voice a question, Alistair wiggled between my legs down the bed. With half of his body hanging off the mattress, he nestled his face under me and said, “Okay, bring ‘er down.”

Chuckling, I began to lower slowly, when lips suckled against my vulva and a tongue licked the length of my clitoris. “So,” I cried in surprise, a hand lashing out backwards to keep me steady. It slapped against his chest, my head buried under the cover as Alistair fully unwound me. “So impatient,” I sputtered even while moaning in ecstasy.

He wisely didn’t answer in words, letting his tongue do all the talking. And Maker, how it swerved back and forth, up and down, all while his lips would suck me deep into his hot mouth. My thighs began to tremble, both hands smacking to his chest to keep myself upright while I leaned back as my body slipped into the serenity of the abyss. A warmth unknowable outside this bed consumed me. I tried to cling to it, to keep it enveloped over me for as long as possible, but the spark was striking fast.

One more lick and the entire barrel exploded.

“Merciful…!” I shouted, forgetting the Maker part as the orgasm nearly sent me tumbling on top of him. Hands cupped to my spine, holding me up even as he continued a gentle licking against the pulsing pearl of wisdom.

When he was proud of his work, Alistair excised himself out from under me and spun onto his knees. Both trapped under the covers like kids at a sleepover, he bounced his nose covered in my lubrication against mine. “Does this mean you’ll stay?”

“Oh for…” I groaned and in one quick move spun and dropped onto my back. Before he could even think to make another cheesy remark, I wrapped my legs around his hips and pulled him to me.

The hunger took control, Alistair thrusting at the invitation. When he plunged as deep as possible, his body swiping against my clitoris, we both gasped in pleasure. Swiping a hand under the small of my back, he raised me off the bed into an arch and picked up speed. Each thrust was punctuated with a breath and his unending confession, “I. Love. You.”

He clacked his teeth next to mine, our lips trying to smother each other even as he ramped up the unending orgasms through my hair-trigger body. “Oh,” he gulped, hips pausing as he perched upon the cliff. His eyes burned in mine, Alistair making certain I stared deep into his soul when he gave one last thrust and came undone.

“Sweet bloody…” whatever he was going to finish with buried against my shoulder as he collapsed on top of me. We both tumbled back against the mattress, the trusty blanket hiding us away in our cocoon of sex. Heat welled up between my thighs, some of it dripping down the curve of my buttock to the sheet below. But before I could even worry about such a problem, the spent man curled a hand to my jaw and kissed me.

At that moment, while swaddled together in bliss, a knock broke against my door. Alistair paused in his kissing, his body raising off of mine as I turned to hear one of my assistants call out, “Warden Commander? Will you be attending to the throne room soon?”

I glanced up at the glistening sheen over his face, the smile that’d been perched upon his lips dipping down into one of apology. Turning my head to the side, I called out, “No.”

That caused both Alistair to rear back in surprise and the helpful assistant to repeat my answer in confusion. Wrapping my arms around Alistair’s body, I tugged him down fully on top of me as I shouted, “Everything is cancelled on account of the cold.”

“Uh…okay. As you say. It’s not even that cold out,” the servant complained, footsteps vanishing down the hall.

Alistair took a quick look towards the door, as if to make certain it wouldn’t open, before he draped his hard body over mine. Placing a thumb to my chin, he circled his fingers up the side of my cheek as he whispered, “We don’t have to stay.”

Grabbing the edge of the blanket, I yanked it clean over our heads. As we vanished below the emerald light into our private refuge, I said, “Yes we do. It’s cold outside.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my little holiday gift to all of you! I hope you liked it.
> 
> What am I up to? I've just finished the manuscript for my [Son of Krampus](https://ellenmint.blog/tag/krampus/) novel which will hopefully come to exist in the world in a year or so.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> With my own book finished, the question is what am I up to next? You'll have to wait and see. 
> 
> Oh, but I hope you like Alistair with a beard and long hair.


End file.
